wellswaytrianglefandomcom-20200214-history
8th May 2012
__NOINDEX__ WELLS WAY' TRIANGLE RESIDENTS ASSOCIATION' Minutes of Committee Meeting held on Tuesday 8th May Committee members: Jenny Bentall (Chair), Richard Llewellyn-Davies (General Secretary), Tom Tibbits (Deputy Chair), David Frost (Treasurer), Astred Niggeloh, Andrew Osborne, Aston Martin, Rachel Goldsmith, Kapie Mzumara. In Attendance: Noel Ene (Council Housing Officer Southwark Council), Bukky Jackson (Resident involvement officer Southwark Council). 1. 'Apologies:' Claire Sharpe, Susie Giles, Mike Morris, Emily Woodhouse, Tessa Brown, Ziggy Lea-Tate 2. Approval of the minutes of the meeting held on the 17th April 2012 ' The minutes of the meeting were agreed. '3. Housing Issues Rubbish continues to be a problem outside the council block on Rainbow street. Noel confirmed that he has written to the residents. He will continue to monitor the situation. Noel has assured the residents that any information passed to him about fly-tipping will be treated in strictest confidence. We were concerned that much of the rubbish left outside the block may not originate from the residents and so may not be within the gift of the residents to resolve. We also discussed the possibility of railings on the wall outside the block to prevent it from being used as a meeting place by street drinking. Actions Jenny and Kapie will approach the block and look for ways of engaging the residents after the Greening the Triangle event on the 19th. Noel will supply the name of a resident in the block who he believes would be open to approaches from the association. '' ''We will also look into the possibility of using the various grants that we have applied, or are applying for, to erect railings on the wall of the block. 4. Independent Commission on the Future of Council Housing in Southwark The General Secretary has written to residents with details about the commission giving the Commission’s website and inviting them to complete a survey giving their views on the questions being posed by the Commission. These need to be returned by e mail to the General Secretary by the 26th May. We are also speaking with reps from other TRAs about a possible presentation to the Commission highlighting residents concerns. The next public meeting being held by the Commission at the Amigo Hall, St Georges Rd, SE1 6HR at 6:30 on the 31st May. 5. Matters Arising 5.1. Trees on Coleman Rd The Trees have been re-planted on Coleman Rd. We are very pleased about this and view it as a significant victory for the Association. 5.2. Improvement Grant (CleanerGreenerSafer) Jenny has written to the Council about the £15,000 Cleaner, Greener, Safer grant and how it will be used to improve the corner of Southampton Way and Wells Way opposite the Flying Dutchman. Bukky will work to ensure proper consultation with the Association about how this money gets used. Bukky will also ask about the possibility of tendering for a contractor that is not the Council’s preferred contractor. Bukky also made it clear that she is happy to be approached by the Association about any matters that we would like her to raise with the Council. Her e mail is olubukola.jackson@southwark.gov.uk 6. Planning issues 6.1. Cycle Lanes - Jenny has written to the Council about the reinstatement of cycle lanes within the Peckham and Nunhead Action Plan. She has received an acknowledgement of the letter but no further reply. '6.2. Camberwell Library' The SE5 forum believe that the renewal of Camberwell library will go ahead in the planned location outside the Magistrates Court but that plans have been revised to reduce the number of mature trees that will be cut down. '6.3 The CPZ' We believe that the numbers of people parking in the road during the day has increased, though comments were also made that numbers of parked cars may have reduced at other times of day. Tom has committed to creating a symbol for residents to place on their cars so that the number of non-resident cars can be surveyed. He will endeavour to get this done before the 15th May. '6.4. Tesco’s floods' Residents are concerned about the amount of water that gathers outside the Tescos, covering the pavement. This is due to a lack of drainage in the Tescos lay-by Action Kapie will research who is responsible for inserting a drain into the lay-by. '6.5 The bus stop on Southampton Way' The comical bus stop on Southampton way has been corrected so that the shelter is now next to the bus stop. The council have also raised the road. However they have not inserted the promised zebra crossing so that people can easily get to the bus stop. This was agreed following a consultation run by Living Streets several years ago. '6.6. The shop fronts on Southampton Way' We are also interested in progress on restoring the shop fronts on Southampton Way. Actions Jenny will write to the council planning department about the zebra crossing and what’s happened to it. Jenny’s letter will also ask about the shop fronts. 7. 'Greening the Triangle' Vision Group have been meeting and plans are in place for the workshop. The Greening the Triangle meeting is going ahead on the 19th May, 2.30 -6pm. We are having speakers from Transition Towns Brixton and from the Council flood team. Action We agreed to hold a meeting on Monday 14th to run through the event and ensure that we have a well planned day.A follow up meeting is planned for Thursday 31st May, 6.30-8.30 8 .Gardening group - update Tessa has dug over the small patch outside the school. 9. Financial Update The balance remains at £2323.12. There has been no expenditure since the last update. Nicholas has confirmed to Jenny that he will not charge us for use of the small room in St George’s church for Committee meetings. He will charge us for use of the large hall, though a price for this has not yet been suggested. 10. Any other business 10.1 Wonky table tennis tables in Burgess Park The table tennis tables installed in Burgess Park are clearly wonky and, therefore, unusable. Action We will raise this issue with the Friends of Burgess Park to request that these are corrected. '' '''10.2 A missing padlock on the traffic gates closing off Coleman Rd to traffic from Wells Way' The padlock is missing on the gate at the top of Coleman Rd. We are also continuing our campaign to have a gate installed at the top of Newent Close as we are concerned about increasing traffic speeds in Coleman Road, and the density of traffic. Action Jenny will write to Barry Hargreaves about the gate on Newent Close, copying in our own ward councillors. '' All committee members and residents should report online that the padlock to the gate on Coleman Rd is missing. '''11. Next meetings:' Committee meetings – Tues 12th June, 8pm and Tues 10th July, 8pm